


Dust Bowl Dance

by Psychic101



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Long Lost Daughter, Post-Episode: s07e13 Nip and Suck It, Shules
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychic101/pseuds/Psychic101
Summary: Shawn and Juliet's relationship is finally on track, he's moved back in and they're slowly working to repair their shattered relationship when a little girl shows up on their doorstep claiming to be Shawn's daughter. Shawn reels with the sudden news of parenthood while Juliet searches for the truth behind the girl's identity.Set after "Nip and Suck It" where "No Trout About It" never happens. Will also be posted on Fanfiction.net
Relationships: Carlton Lassiter/Marlowe Viccellio, Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer, Past Henry Spencer/Madeleine Spencer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Dust Bowl Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! So, it's been a long time since I've sat down and planned a multi-chapter fic for Psych and I'm super excited about this one! Hopefully, you guys will enjoy it. Stay safe! 
> 
> Name comes from "Dust Bowl Dance" by Mumford & Sons.

Shawn was cautious when he entered the home, the absent Volkswagen told him Juliet wasn’t home but with their line work you could never be too careful. Shawn shut the heavy door behind him, locked it, and pulled the sneakers off his feet, making sure to place them on the shoe rack by the wall. He was still on thin ice, she had only just allowed him to move back, everything had to be perfect– he needed to be perfect.

His anxiety had never been so high, doubling or triple-checking every single move he made to make sure it was the right one: dirty dishes in the dishwasher, clothes in the hamper, shoes put away, he was even doing the smaller tasks of using a coaster and putting the pillows back exactly where he had found them on the couch or bed. He couldn’t allow for a single mistake in fear she would kick him out again. Their relationship was still healing but everyday veered more on track.

Everyday Juliet became bolder in her movements toward him, less guarded and more certain. Just that money she’d greeted him in the kitchen with a quick kiss, its length was mere seconds but it held the weight of the world to Shawn. She was finally letting him in and he had no intention of screwing up now. 

It was close to four, she wouldn’t be home for a couple more hours. 

Perfect, Shawn thought.

That gave Shawn plenty of time to do some light cleaning and to prepare their dinner, he was making her favorite, spaghetti with meatballs and a simple garden salad. The spaghetti would provide comfort for what Shawn knew had been a stressful past few days while the salad balanced out the carbs from the pasta and kept her going with her healthy eating; he would even partake in the green nest for her sake.

He was chopping the chicken when the door opened in the next room and a long sigh announced her arrival. She was in the kitchen seconds later, her blonde hair matted and her clothes covered with dirt, a small cut on the underside of her chin. 

“Jules, are you okay?” he asked, putting down the knife and turning to face her. 

“Yeah, Shawn,” she said, reaching into the refrigerator for a cold water, “Suspect tried to run, like they always do, except this time when Carlton tackled him we all went down.” she motioned to her clothes. 

“And the?” he motioned to his own chin, signaling his concern. 

“Part of the tumble,” Juliet said, running her thumb over the cut. 

“Here,” Shawn said, pulling out one of the kitchen chairs from the table before turning back to the sink to wet a paper towel, “Let’s get you cleaned up, I think there’s some antibiotic ointment in the bathroom.” 

“Thanks, but I’m just going to take a shower, I’ll make sure to give it a good scrub.” she said, pushing in the chair Shawn had pulled out, “Is dinner almost ready?” 

“Uh, yeah,” Shawn nodded, leaning against the counter with the soaking paper towel in his hand, “it’ll be ready to go once you’re out.” 

She nodded her thanks before disappearing down the hall towards their bedroom and bathroom. Shawn sighed, maybe she wasn’t opening up to him as he thought. He tossed the wet paper towel into the trash before taking a dry one and mopping up the drops of water off the floor. He washed his hands and went back to preparing their meal.

He was adding the pasta sauce to the pot when she reentered the kitchen, looking much better than the first time. Her damp hair was in a bun and she was dressed in her pajamas, one of his old t-shirts, and the fleece pants he’d bought her months ago.

Damn this girl knew how to send mixed signals. 

“Cheese?” he asked, knowing the answer anyways as she sat at the table. 

She nodded and he sprinkled a hefty dose of Colby-jack cheese on the steaming pasta, settling down the plate before turning to grab the salad he’d already plated for her. Once Juliet was contently eating, it was his turn to grab a plate, but his appetite was nonexistent. 

“You’re not going to eat?” she asked when he sat across from her without a plate.

“Big lunch with Gus,” he lied, not wanting her to know the true reason he was forgoing food, “I’m still full.” 

His appetite had been next to none since their breakup, he had to force food into his body on a daily basis and as a result, lost a considerable amount of weight which he told everyone was to due to healthy eating and working out. Only his father knew the truth, and that conversation had ended with shouting and a demand that he call and talk to his mother. 

He hadn’t. 

“You’re missing out,” Juliet said, lightly teasing him, “it’s really good. You know, I think you make it better than Mario’s.” 

Shawn snorted, “Yeah, right.” 

“You do!” Juliet insisted, letting her lips spread into a smile, “it’s just the way I like it; a little over-cooked, just the right amount of salt and tons of cheese. I think if you really tried, Shawn, you could be a chef.” 

He shook his head and brought a glass of water to his lips, sighing in relief as the cold water hit the back of his throat. Juliet happily ate her food while he sat watching her, at least there was something he could do to make her happy. Soon, Juliet described her day and the events leading up to the tumble, Carlton had decided the best time to tackle the subject was when the man had a grip on her and they were standing at the edge of a small dirt hill.

“Could have been worse,” Juliet told Shawn.”

“Seems like it,” Shawn nodded, “at least none one broke a bone or anything like that.” 

“True,” Juliet agreed, “though I’m one-hundred percent making Carlton pay to have that pantsuit dry cleaned.”

“Do you want me to drop it off? It’s too late, I’m sure they’d take it and I can pick it up for you tomorrow.” Shawn offered. 

“No, that’s okay,” Juliet’s smile faltered for the briefest of seconds, “are you really not going to eat?” 

Shawn shook his head. 

“Well, why don’t you go shower and I’ll clean up, hm? It’s the least I can do since you cooked.” 

“I don’t mind, Jules,” he said.

“It’s only fair,” Juliet said, standing from the chair to place her dirty plate in the sink. “You cook and I clean, that’s a partnership.” 

“I guess you’re right,” Shawn conceded, pushing away from the table, “but only if you’re sure.” 

“I am,” she insisted, “go shower and change. Bring the antibiotic ointment with you, okay? I think I’ll let you put that on me after all.” 

He left her in the kitchen to put away the leftovers and to clean up, walking into their bedroom to shed his clothing into the hamper and take a hot shower. The water was steaming, the mirrors completely fogged within minutes and his skin turning beet red from the heat. He scrubbed his body with his loofah, making sure every crevice was covered with soap before standing under the unrelenting water. 

When he was satisfied, he dressed in sweatpants and a loose t-shirt before making his way back to the kitchen to help Juliet with any remaining tasks. He was halfway down the hall when the door rang. 

“I got it!” Shawn called, making his way towards the entrance. He swung open the door, revealing a small child, a girl, on the doorstep. She had long brown hair clenched tightly in a braid, her clothing looked new but hung far too loosely on her lithe frame. “Can I help you?” he asked, looking down into the girl’s whiskey-brown eyes. She couldn’t have been more than eight. 

“Um,” she hesitated, kicking at the cement with her feet. She took a deep breath before tilting her head to look him in the eye, “I’m looking for my dad.” she said. 

“Your dad?” Shawn stepped out onto the porch, glancing up and down the street. He didn’t see anyone or any passing cars. “What’s he look like?” Shawn asked. 

“I’m not sure,” the little girl answered, eyeing him carefully. “But I know his name!” 

“You do?” Shawn looked back at her. “Well, that’s something, what is it?”

She hesitated, opening her mouth and closing it several times before she spoke, “Shawn Spen-ster. Spenter. Spencer? Yeah, I think that’s it! Shawn Spencer.”

Shawn’s mouth fell open, his body tensing at the girl’s words.

“Do you know him?” she asked, smiling at him, “My mom said he lived here but she didn’t stay to make sure.” 

“Shawn?” Juliet called from behind him, pushing his arm away from the doorframe to peer at their guest.

“Wait, you’re Shawn?” the little girl’s eyes widened. 

“Yeah, he is,” Juliet spoke when Shawn stayed silent. “Who are you, sweetie? Where are your parents?” 

“I don’t know where my mom is, but my dad, well,” she shrugged, “my name is Elsie and according to my mom,” she pointed at Shawn, “he’s my dad.” 


End file.
